Just Jane
by Time Agent Extrodinare
Summary: The adventures of the Eleventh Doctor and Jane. More indept summary inside. No Amy at first sorry for Amy lovers D: she will come in a little while later though of course!
1. Prologue

**Just Jane**

**Prologue**

**A/n: so this is my second Who-niverse story my other one is a Torchwood story :) I'm just testing out what everyone thinks with this chapter and I'll update once I start getting some reviews from people who want to read more other than that I hope you enjoy :D**

The sun was just setting on the western Teranoirburn as a tall pale woman in black robes stood by her window staring out at the planet's blue grass blowing lightly in the evening winds. As she stood there in a sense accomplishment at having so nearly completed her plans was quite overwhelming and for the first time since the dark day a smile spread across the woman's deep maroon lips. "Madame," said a male voice through the coms system.

"Any news Nicholias?" she asked.

"He has arrived on Zxrag nine,"Nicholias responded.

"Good thank you," she said.

For so very long had she waited for this; this moment had been hundreds of years in the making. The thought of his and the entirety of his race's destruction caused the formerly small smile on her face to grow to twice its size.

She had been lying in wait in the cover of the dark skies of Teranoirburn for so very long where the blue grass flourished and there was no sun to light the florescent orange sky except for during the month of light. That day had been the last day of light for the next fifteen months. That day would mark the end of a race and the age of the Personanocturus but, most importantly it marked the death of her much hated half sister. Jane of Gallifrey.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jane yelled running around the TARDIS like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Jane calm down it's going to be okay!" the Doctor yelled grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"What if it isn't though!" Jane exclaimed.

"Jane it will be okay. I won't let her get away with this. I won't let you be alone again!" he promised looking deep into her eyes.

"Doctor we're here," said Jack's voice from the other side of the controls counsel. "I think I see the compound."

"We're going to save them I promise, "the Doctor said.

And to think five months ago she had been living a peaceful life on earth, under the radar hidden even from Torchwood.

Date- Twenty eight October 2010  
Location- United States, Missouri

The Doctor's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he looked at the screen displaying his present location to him. "Why on earth are we here?" he muttered more to himself than to the TARDIS.

Sighing in exasperation the Doctor turned on his heel and went out the door knowing the TARDIS always brought him places for a reason. The scene upon which he was now looking took him slightly by surprise. He was standing in a field of bright thriving green grass that nearly reached up to his knees. There was a forest, of what he was sure were deciduous trees, off in the distance and the sun was hardly reaching up out of from behind the protection of the tree's leaves. Though slightly simple he found it an absolutely fitting first sight for his new eyes, especially after the trauma at the near end of the world, and it was beautiful.

As he continued to drink in the beauty he noticed a soft humming sound coming from a little ways off. Quickly he spun around to find the source of the noise only to find a lake with a glassy surface less than a few meters off. "Hello?" he called out taking a few steps in direction of the sound.

"Hello?" he called out again.

Just as abruptly as the noise had started it stopped and the Doctor frowned stepping forward a few more steps. "Is any one there?" he asked.

'Why would anyone come out here? No one knows I live out here' said a feminine voice inside his head.

"Hello?" he called again.

Suddenly something popped out of the grass causing the Doctor to jump a little. "Who's there? I saw you," he said slightly annoyed by now.

"Who are you and why are you on my land?" said a feminine voice just before the source appeared in front of him.

"I'm the Doctor and my TARDIS brought me here. Tell me is there anything strange going on around here, strange, abnormal, anomalies, or any other sort of oddness you've noticed at all?" he asked arching an eyebrow at the girl whose face was only centimeters from his.

"You?" the girl said arching her eyebrow slightly as well.

"Hmmm reasonable answer I suppose but, other then me," he said.

"No," she said.

"That's quite rubbish now isn't it," said the Doctor frowning. "What's your name?"

"Jane," said the girl.

"Jane…what?" he asked.

"Just Jane," she replied.

"So Just Jane if there's nothing strange here then can I have a look around?" asked the Doctor.

"Are you with the police?" she asked skeptically.

"Why yes I am!"he replied enthusiastically.

"And where's your warrant then sir? You'll not get inside my home without a warrant," Jane said.

"Not very accommodating I see. You'll find anything you need to know right here; now where's your house at?" he asked briefly flashing her his physic paper.

"This way," Jane murmured unagreeably.

Jane's pace was brisk and disciplined though she showed a slight anxiousness in the way she kept glancing over her shoulder to check if the Doctor was still there. "Why're you here anyway?" Jane asked.

"A few reports of strange goings on," the Doctor said vaguely.

Jane frowned at him as they arrived at her house. It was a small English cottage looking place and if he didn't know better he might have thought he was in the English countryside from the looks of everything. Reluctantly Jane stood by the door leaving the Doctor to look about her home without her hovering over his shoulder though it was blatantly obvious she was not happy about it.

He looked around the main living room noticing instantly that it was strewn with what could have been hundreds of pieces of a variously sized canvas as well as paint. The carpet was black and the walls were white. It seemed the black and white was a common theme of the room and perhaps even the whole house by the looks of the carpet running into the next room but, the thing that interested him the most was the device sitting on the table in the kitchen off to his left. Turning on his heel he made his way into the kitchen and picked it up turning it over and over in his hands as he inspected it. It was clear to him immediately what it was but, he was more concerned about how the young painter had come into possession of such a device. The Doctor walked out of the house still with the device in hand and stopped in front of Jane.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I found it," she lied quickly.

"Where?" he asked more urgently.

"Just in the fields," she lied again.

"I don't believe you," he said bluntly.

"That's because I've always been a rubbish liar," she snapped scowling at him.

"What race are you? The Personanocturus are far more pale then you and they don't share their technology lightly," the Doctor all but demanded.

"And what are you doing on Earth? And out in the middle of nowhere? That seems quite suspicious."

"I am from Teranoirburn," she snapped.

"You can't be," he said. "You wouldn't be here if you were."

"What's it to you? And how do you know of my people?" she asked.

"Because I'm a Time Lord," he said.

"Extinct," she said crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

"Wrong," said the Doctor.

"Prove it," said Jane smirking at him.

"Come with me, The Doctor led Jane to the entrance of the TARDIS where it stood in the middle of the feild where they had first encountered each other. "Awesome you brought me to a box," said Jane boredly.

"Go inside," said the Doctor.

"What?" Jane asked skeptically narrowing her eyes at him.

"Go-in-side," he said slowly and auniciating ever sybolo.

Rolling her eyes in the process, Jane yanked open the door and stepped inside. At first she said nothing and simply stood in the doorway, staring in at the interior of the awesome machine that was the TARDIS before finally turning and looking at the Doctor. "Okay. A box that's got it's own dimension inside it," said Jane, looking slightly unimpressed.

The Doctor just stood there looking at Jane as she stood in the doorway of the TARDIS staring at him expectantly. "That doesn't really prove you're a Time Lord," Jane said crossing her arms and leaning in the doorway.

"Give me a date and a location," said the Doctor, stubbornly walking inside and closing the door behind them.

"Oh I don't know; how about Central Lozima in the city of Marabeczi 1200"Jane said smirking.

"Surprising. Okay let's go," said the Doctor as he pressed random buttons, fixing the calculations before the TARDIS lurched violently and took off.

"What the hell!" Jane yelped.

"Bit of a bumpy ride, sorry, but here we are!" said the Doctor excitedly running over to the doors. "Come along then, Jane!"

Jane sighed in exasperation and followed after this mad man out into the unknown. The moment she stepped through the doors out into the outside world, she froze in place. No longer was she standing in the middle of her lovely meadow by the lake; instead Jane found herself standing in the middle of 1200 Mabeczi town square. It astonished her more by far that nobody noticed a random blue police box materialize in the middle of the square than, that she had actually just traveled through time and space. "Great isn't it?" the Doctor said.

"I'm imagining things," she murmured softly to herself.

"Can't imagine that stench, thank the lord for deodorant! I only wish it was invented sooner!" said the Doctor.

"You're insane," said Jane, staring at the Doctor slightly bewildered. "And you're supposed to be extinct."

"Insanity is brilliance! I thought we'd take a nice stroll in Marabeczi square since we're here!" said the Doctor, grabbing her arm and looping it with his own.

"I wasn't, like, serious! I just came up with something!" Jane exclaimed.

"Oh, well it's too late fro that now," said the Doctor as eh came to a stop outside of the Marabeczi palace of the Soprano.

"No, Doctor I want to go home," Jane said staring around at the whole scene around them. "I need to go home."

"What why?" he asked.

"Take me home," she said.

"Gee alright then," the Doctor murmured giving Jane a very crestfallen look as they walked back to the TARDIS. He attempted to try and figure out why in the universe she would want to go back to Earth so soon after he had shown her what wonders the TARDIS could do.

As they both stood around the TARDIS main control counsel the Doctor thought for a moment before Jane's voice interrupted him. "Doctor, you're not doing anything," she pointed out.

"You're wrong. I am thinking," he replied smartly.

"Well I had said I wanted to go home," she said.

"You know, we're in a time machine," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," replied Jane.

"So technically you could go home whenever you want and still get there only an hour or so after you left," he pointed out.

"Where are you going with this?" Jane asked.

"Travel with me," the Doctor offered.

"Travel?" she asked.

"Yeah! All time and space at your finger tips! Just name a place and off we go! Nothing to lose," said the Doctor.

Jane stared at him a moment before sighing and looking around the TARDIS and then looking back at the Doctor. "I suppose one or two trips wouldn't hurt," she murmured.

"FANTASTIC!" he exclaimed beaming at her before he began running around and hitting random controls and such as he punched in the coordinates for where they would go next. " the Doctor said.


	2. Chapter One

**Just Jane**

**Chapter One**

**A/n: so I received a lovely review from **_**tardisandafirebolt**_** which defiantly made my day :) and pushed me to write this chapter. Enjoy and keep reviewing to make me smile and other fantastic things like quick updates. Also if you're bored you should 100% read **_**tardisandafirebolt**_**'s story 'To Remember you by'**

**Review and such :D**

"Doctor where are we going now?" Jane asked leaning leisurely against the railing around the central counsel.

"I don't know," he replied smiling with excitement that light up his face.

"Of course, you just hit random buttons until something happens then?" Jane mocked him a little as the TARDIS lurched into flight once more.

"Hey, hey, hey, flying the TARDIS takes years and years of practice," he said defensively.

"I'm sure, and how long have you been flying her then Doctor?" Jane probed.

"Long enough. How about you Jane? How long have you been living on Earth and why doesn't anybody notice?" he asked as the TARDIS stopped moving.

"Long enough, and I live in the middle of nowhere I don't think anyone really cares," she said just as defensively as he had previously spoken before she turned on her heel and headed towards the doors. "So have you got any clue where we're at?"

"Not a clue," he said smiling and running over to join her at the door grabbing the handle eagerly. "Shall we?"

"Ladies first," Jane joked gesturing for him to open the door.

The Doctor laughed and pulled the door open running out into the unknown quickly followed by Jane who looked around hoping for some wild and exciting place she had never seen before but, found herself to be excessively disappointed and worried. The pair of them stood in the center of a very ordinary and cloudy square that was defiantly on Earth. "Where are we?" Jane asked her brow furrowing.

"We are in…Cardiff 2008," the Doctor murmured looking around confused.

"Well that's really boring," Jane stated in annoyance.

"Agreed, let's explore," he said hooking his arm with hers and starting down the street.

After thirty minutes of walking around the city and window shopping Jane found herself to be very bored and the company of a slightly mad man who kept babbling on about how remarkable humanity was to be excessively exasperating. "Doctor can't we go somewhere more interesting?" Jane whined boredly tugging at his arm.

"No, of course not! The TARDIS brought us here for a reason! There's always a reason," he said certainly as the two turned a corner and Jane's face smacked into a gun barrel.

"I thought you were a no violence operation," Jane blurted out instantly worried to find a gun pointed right between her eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" asked a firm voice that stopped the Doctor before he could begin to reply to Jane's quip at their present situation.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Jane. Lower the weapon if you please," he added as politely as he could but Jane could tell the gun upset him. "And if I might ask who are you all?" he asked waving his hand to the two who had stopped their _merry walk_ through town.

Now that the gun barrel was not commanding her attention Jane's eyes took in the sight of a man with short black hair and pale skin as well as a pair of slightly unfriendly dark eyes (obviously the one who'd been threatening her) and, a woman who also had dark hair pale skin and dark eyes. Welsh people geeze. "We're Torchwood," said the woman more politely than the man who stood next to her.

"And you sir have been parading around the city with an alien fugitive for the past thirty minutes," said the man in an annoyed tone as he scowled at Jane in obvious dislike.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jane quipped back at him frowning back. _Damn Torchwood sticking their noses in other's businesses_ the Doctor heard Jane thinking rather loudly in annoyance.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like you to take us to Jack," the Doctor said.

The woman exchanged a glance with the man who still looked quite cross but only shrugged in reply to whatever the glance signified. With a soft sigh the woman tapped her communication device and then said," Jack we're going to bring her in. And the Doctor is with her."

Something on the other end was said that caused the woman to sigh again and nod. "Yes, Jack," she said and then turned her attention to Jane and the Doctor. "I apologize for Owen's rudeness; I'm Gwen Cooper. We're with Torchwood. And Jack wants to see you both back at the Hub."

"Ah yes, his fantastic hub I've been wanting to see that for quite some time. Fantastic lead the way Gwen," said the Doctor smiling in excitement.

"You're just going to go with the people who just had a freaking gun barrel pressed to my face!" Jane exclaimed exasperatedly staring in disbelief between this Gwen woman and the Doctor. Though that was not the only thing that worried her about the situation she choose to complain about the thing that would not cause a lot of unanswerable questions and add to the distrust between the Doctor and herself.

"Oh come on now she apologized and everybody makes mistakes. Don't be a spoil sport! Maybe we can get them to let you feed the Pterodactyl," said the Doctor excitedly.

"Fine," said Jane rolling her eyes in frustration and exasperation.

After years of hiding from these people here she was about to walk right into their base and have tea with the leader, flipping fantastic, she thought spitefully as she all but stomped after the Doctor.

"You!" Jack yelled running down the steps from his office and towards the central work area of the Hub where Gwen and Owen stood with the Doctor and Jane.

"Me," Jane siad simply.

"I have been trying to track you down for over twenty years!"Jack yelled.

"Suprise?" She said with a small shrug.

"How?" Jack exclaimed. "And you're with him!"

"Hello to you too Jack," siad the Doctor looking around the Hub inintrest. "I always was a tad curious as to what this place looked like; quite an interesting operation you've got here I must say."

"And who are you?" JAck asked.

"I'm The Doctor," he siad.

"That's what I was trying to tell you over the coms but nooo weren't having any of that were we," Owen said rather rudely.

"What regeneration are you?" Jack asked ignoring Owen's comment.

"Eleventh," the Doctor replied.

Jack just stood there staring at him skeptically, analyzing. "How do I know you're him and not some sort of imposter trying to infiltrate my team?" JAck asked.

"Rose," replied the Doctor simply no emotion touching his face or his tone as he spoke the single word that obviously communicated an entire story between the two men.

"Right then," Jack murmured coughing. "Why are you traipsing around my city with a known alien fugative?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am not a fuative. I simply choose not to associate with Torchwood," Jane snapped.

"Which is why you ran from us when you first came here in the nintys? Bull shit," Jack snapped hostilely.

"Let's calm down; I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this," siad the Doctor. "And I intend to get it."

"I don't know what you're on abou. Reasonable and me in the same sentence? You obviously don't know me very well yet do you?" Jane said with a laugh.

"Jane seriously," the Doctor scolded before turning his eyes on Jack. "Why is Jane a so called _fugative_?"

"She's a theif," Jack said.

"So are you and I but we don't worry abou that," the Doctor countered. "What's the real reason Jack? C'mon did she kick your dog?"

Neither Jane nor Jack said anything. The two of them simply stood there staring intesnely at each other as if staring hard enough might cause the other to drop dead of their own accord. "Oh my god JAck it was one bird!" Jane finally exclaimed. "And she wasn't even that good of a lay!"

"Is this _really_ about a girl!" The doctor exlcaimed in exasperation with the two people standing before him acting like a right pair of two year olds.

"That is not is," Jack said sullenly.

"Really now what is it then?" Jack snapped.

"You killed me and two of my team mates," he accused.

"Not even my fault," Jack defended.

"Bull shit," Jack said crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at her.

"Seriously? The dumb asses were sticking their noses in places where they clearly did not belong," Jane said crossign her arms defiantly in responce.

"It was our job!" Jack quipped back.

"I was being chased by Teranoirburn star ships and you lot came after me as well did you honestly expect me to take a nice little pit stop to have a chate with you about what I was up to on your planet?" Jane snapped.

"Yes, as a matter of face I would because we needed to know if you were a threat or not and where you were even from," Jack snapped.

"I wasn't even going after anyone I was hiding in the bloody sewer for fuck's sake!" JAne snarled in reply.

"Yeah and weevils weren't even attacking you! Excuse me but to us that looks slightly suspicious from our stand point," Jack said in retaliation.

"Seriously! shut up you two!" Gwen yelled smiling over at the Doctor.

"Thank you," he said in responce to Jack and Jane's instant silence. "Now I think we should all calm down and have a nice cup of tea and we'll get this all sorted and then Jane and I will be on our way."

Ianto walked into the confrence room a little while later carrying a tray of coffees for the assembled group at the boardroom table. "Are you sure you don't want a coffee or perhaps some tea?" Ianto offered Jane unsurely.

"No, human food is absolute rubbish stuff but have to say coffee is the worst," Jane siad in reply. "Thanks for offering though."

Ianto only nodded and then left the room. "So let's get down to it," said the Doctor his eyes fixed on Jane. "Spill; from the beginning."

"There isn't too much to tell. I left home and came here. First night here I picked up a bired at a bar (the bird Jack had been chatting up) and went back to her's then after that I went and spent the next few days just exploring and getting to know the place deciding if I liked it there and all. Next thing I know I'm hiding in the sewers from a star ship my sister sent after me and I'm being chased by three Torchwood goons. The ship ended up gunning tow of them down and I shot Jack. End of story. I left Cardiff straight away after that," Jane summarized quickly.

"That was very uninformative," Jack pointed out. "That is all stuff we knew already."

"What I want to know is why you left Teranoirburn. Espically for such a bright and sunny planet like Earth," the Doctor said curiously.

"That reason exactly, nobody would expect it and I'd be left well enough alone," said Jane.

"Why though? What are you running from?" he asked more to himself than to Jane. "Couldn't be some sort of crime otherwise they'd scoured the planet to find you. Ah but they wouldn't have done would they? Jane, why did you leave Teranoirburn in the first place?"

"Tired of it," she replied nonchallantly.

"That's just the thing I don't get! Personusnocturnus hate and I mean _**hate**_ humans and bright sunny planets like Earth! They love their own planet though. Why would you be tired of it unless you're not a personusnocturnus at all," siad the Doctor. "You're not are you?"

Jane said nothing and made no notion of any sort of reply to the Doctor's question but, instead she stared very interestedly down at the glass topped table at which they all say. "Half personusnocturnus...and half something else? That is if I except that you can't be full personusnocturnus because you'd never _ever_ be here if you were. Only one of your parents had to be native to to Teranoirburn for them to allow you to live there and for them to be going out of their way to get you back. Why would they do that though? Why not just let you leave? Obviously you didn't want to be there anyway. Ohhhh I'm missing something!" the Doctor babbled to himself as JAck watched his pacing back and forth across the room and Jane simply sunk down as far as she could into her seat wishing that she could simply evaporate into nothingness.

"Oh my god," the Doctor suddenly whispered stopping his progress to the other side of the room instantaniously as well as the incoherent mumblings as he turned abruptly to face her. "You're a princess."

Jane siad nothing. "And not just any princess at that. You're the half unknown princess. Blimey they'd never want anybody to know about you. Always suspected to be of human liniage but never known to anyone except the Queen who was killed in child birth," the Doctor whispered staring at her with wide eyes. "You're not human though at all."

Just then the hub sirens went off signaling a spike in rift activity and effectivly ending the conversation as everyone ran to the central area to check on the disturbance.


	3. Chapter Two

**Just Jane**

**Prologue**

**A/n:so i know this chapter is a bit short but I was just sort of drawing a blank on where to go next at the mo but I did write a test chapter for another DW story which I have also posted which has a much better thought out time line. So let me know what you think of this sorty and check out my two other DW and TW stories. "Then It's Not The End", "The Broken Song of A Time Travler", as well as my Jack Harkness One shot " All Out Of Love" Read and Review :D**

**Thanks**

"And this is the very reason why I didn't want anything to do with Torchwood," Jane said in an I told you so tone of voice.

"Great we've got a weevil attack on the main road," Jack said. "Gwen, Owen and Ianto neutralize it and cover it up. Tosh make sure this hasn't caused any other disturbances in our native weevil population. Doctor and Jane back to the board room."

"What are you my mum?" Jane snapped.

"No, I'm worse than everybody's mum, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I'm in charge," Jack said authoratively.

"That's well and good but if you expect me to apologize then you're sorely mistaken," she replied.

"Jane," the Doctor began. "Why did you really leave Teranoirburn?"

"Why do you travel Doctor?" she inquired back her face filling with a strange mixture of anger and loneliness. "I've heard of you. The Great Doctor, the last of the time lords and the destroyer of worlds. The funny thing is when I was a small child my father told me stories of what he had seen when he visited Gallifrey and he would always tell of the Doctor saving everyone he could and evacuating as many as possible before he escaped himself. You saved my father."

"But you never knew your father… that's why you were always the _unknown_ Princess of Teranoirburn," the Doctor said in puzzlement.

"That's true but I don't consider that man to be my father. He left my mother the moment he found out she was pregnant and she never knew why. Doctor how does it feel to be alone?" she murmured staring right into the Doctor's ice blue eyes. "Because that is the very reason why I left. The emptiness you feel, the loneliness of not knowing why you're the only one, all of it. Eats you up inside doesn't it? And being there every day seeing those same people those people with their sheet white skin and red eyes staring at me with pity because nobody knows. I admit when I left I had sort of snapped and maybe Earth wasn't the best choice. But Earth was my only choice. I look human and that's the only reason I came here. I wanted answers and I got none."

The Doctor and Jack said nothing in reply to Jane's monologue while the three different beings stood there in the central hub staring and thinking but not speaking a word. "Sorry to interrupt but Jack I think you should take a look at this," said the oriental looking woman that Jack had called Tosh.

"What is it?" he asked turning his back to the Doctor and Jane who still stood staring at each other.

"Well at the same time we got the call about the attacks there was a strange spike in the rift activity, I can't explain it," Tosh said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Please don't tell me we're going to go have a look," Jane murmured glancing over at the Doctor who was in deep thought.

"Well, then let's go and have a look," said the Doctor grabbing Jack and Jane and heading out to the Torchwood SUV.

"I knew you were going to say that," Jane scoffed.

They pulled up to the place where Tosh had told them was the site where the group of rogue weevils had come through the rift and got out of the car looking around. "Exciting a dark alley," Jane commented rather pessimistically.

"Someone's just a ball of joy," said Jack sarcastically.

"You bet cha," she shot back as the Doctor went over to the walls and started running his hand along the brick and then scratching it with his nail and a whole run of other strange things.

"Um Doctor I don't see exactly what it is we're looking for," Jane asked looking round and seeing nothing to be really eye catching or evidently troublesome.

"I'm not sure but, something's not quite right,"

"Doctor there's a strangely high amount of time energy all over this alley it's like something huge came through the rift but there's nothing. And it's not the right rift energy it's the sort of energy associated with the TARDIS," said Jack looking around as he tried to explain the readings he was getting on his little alien device.

"Doctor…what's that?" Jane asked quietly staring at a crack.

It wasn't just any crack. The strange thing about the crack was that it didn't just go through one of the bricks it continued on in a pattern through six or seven other bricks continuously. The Doctor rushed over to where Jane was but stopped short as he too stared at the crack. "Oh…this is no good," he muttered dropping to his knees to examine the crack touching it lightly with his fingers as if to confirm what he had thought. "Right this area needs to be marked off. At least for the moment, I know how to close this but I'm not quite sure…well you know how I am when I say everything's going to be fine?" the Doctor said turning to Jack.

"Yes," Jack replied his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Everything's going to be fine," the Doctor said turning back to the crack his face filled with worry.

"Doctor what is it?" Jane asked.

"Two parts of time and space that should never have touched being forced together right here, right now but how… The thing is if you knocked down this wall the crack would stay put because the crack isn't in the wall at all its in the fabric of time and space as we know it," the Doctor rambled for a second before pausing and turning to Jack and Jane who were both staring at him. "Only a select few things could have created something like this. And all of them are related directly to me."


End file.
